


wtf am i doing

by Beddy888



Category: Avengers
Genre: Anal, Angst, Childhood Friends, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay, I Am Sorry, M/M, Public Humiliation, Smut, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beddy888/pseuds/Beddy888
Summary: This was requested by my friend, i am doing this on a college computer, i'm going to get safe guarded.-----------------------------------------------------Harry Osborn takes Peter Parker back to his Pent House Suite, "Peter I need to tell you something...""Something wrong, Harry?"
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	wtf am i doing

Harry fucked Peter in the ass till he cried. His anus bled out, he moaned "Harry I feel at home when your inside me".  
"Same here" he replied as each of his pound became harder than the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry


End file.
